I. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a powder conveying member for use in an image forming apparatus such as a copier, printer, and facsimile machine; and a powder conveying device, a process cartridge, and an image forming apparatus using the developing device.
II. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus, such as a copier, printer, facsimile machine, and combined machine thereof, generally includes a powder conveyer to covey a powder, such as toner, to develop a latent image. A conveying screw which has a shaft and a spiral vane, and a conveying paddle which has a plate around a shaft are known as a powder conveyer.